Where We Left Off
by TheSlytherinPrincess013
Summary: First HP story, please don't mutilate me! Hermione picks up her daughter at Platform 9 3/4s... Who does she meet there? Does not follow any epilogue lol


**_So I've NEVER written a Harry Potter fanfic, please bear with my terribleness as I try to get over this loss of muse... Though this plot line wouldn't leave me alone long enough to focus on anything else... Please don't be too harsh... I may add a second part a few years down the line... Idk yet..._**

* * *

><p>Hermione stood at Platform 9 34s waiting for her daughter to arrive from her completed 5th year. She looked around and saw other parents start to file in. She recognized most of them, some she didn't, but that was nothing new; new students show up every year. She lowered her head, hopefuly showing everyone that she was in no mood to talk right now. Which she wasn't. As much as she loved Hogwarts, it just left a pain in her heart. Her head shot up suddenly as she heard the train whistle, signaling the arrival of students.

Hermione waited patiently as a flood of children came off the train running to their parents, chatter filling the train station as they retold their adventures at the Magical school. She didn't need to look around for her daughter. They always met at the same spot since she started, and she always came off the train after the rush of students.

'I wonder if Harry and Ginny's youngest got in Hogwarts yet?' She pondered to herself trying to pass time.

"Mom! Mom! Guess what!" An excited girl ran up to the waiting woman. Hermione was broken out of her thoughts and smiled widely at her daughter.

"What? What has you so excited Cecelia?" She laughed out trying to get the girl to stop bouncing. Her curly hair kept getting in her face, and Hermione wanted to see her.

"I got a boyfriend! He wants me over for dinner tonight! Please mom?! Oh please!?" The girl looked up at her mother with hope filling her green eyes.

Hermione's heart clenched for a moment. 'A boyfriend. She's fifteen now... I guess a boyfriend isn't uncommon at that age... But dinner? don't you only meet folks when you are serious? She's only 15! She can't get serious with an-'

"Mom! Stop over thinking things! Here! Come meet him and his family then decide. He's in my year if that makes you feel better." Cecelia grabbed her mother's hand and dragged her through the mass of students and parents, to come face to face with her boyfriend and his folks.

"Scorpius! Mr. Malfoy! This is my mother." She presented her mother with a proud smile on her face.

'Oh Merlin... Why his son? Why did his son have to date CeCe?' She straightened up and held her hand out for the boys father to take. "Mr. Malfoy. It's been many years, how have you been?"

He took her outstretched hand and smiled. "Draco, Mrs... I'm sorry I don't believe I've caught your last name. May I just call you Hermione?"

"It's still Granger... My husband... Well lets say he wasn't all that nice to me when I was pregnant... I changed my last name back after he left, so really, it's Miss Granger; but you may call me Hermione if you insist on me calling you Draco." She tried to remain calm as the touch made her slightly melt inside.

Meanwhile Cecelia and Scorpius were staring at their parents with open mouths.

"Y-you guys KNOW each other?" Scorpius said finally. Draco turned his attention to his son and laughed.

"Yes son, this is the one the school referred to as 'The Gryffondor Princess'." Scorpius mouth turned to one of shock as he looked Hermione over.

"She is very beautiful, no wonder I fell for her daughter... Ouch!" Draco slapped the back of his son's head.

"Scorp, you are a Malfoy and will act as such. Now apologize to Miss Granger." He glared at his son till he walked up and bowed his head to her.

"I'm sorry ma'am, what I meant to say was I see where Cecelia gets her gorgeous good looks. Please forgive my vulgar way of saying it." The boy kept his head bowed till Hermione raised him up with her hand.

"It's fine dear. I believe you invited my daughter to dinner yes? She may go, BUT have her back by no later than 10 o'clock." The joy spreading over the young gentleman's face was only comparable to her daughter's who immediately tackled her mother into a hug.

"Thank you mother! Thank you!" She was squeezing Hermione so tight she could hardly breathe. Thankfully Draco spoke up.

"Well Scorp, may you take young Miss Granger to the automobile, I'd like to discuss a few things with her mother before we leave." Scorpius nodded and grabbed his bag and Cecelia's, before taking her hand and walking to the car. Draco rounded on Hermione as soon as they were out of earshot.

"You hated me last we spoke. Now I have no problem with your daughter being at my house at all, Just... I'm surprised you let her." Draco was staring into Hermione's eyes, as if they would hold the answer he seeks.

"I did not hate you Draco... I just did not like you, you left me after all, but I'm not going to stand in the way of their happiness because of my bitterness towards you. No need to make innocents suffer." She stared back at him equally as intently. Draco lowered his gaze and started fiddling with his hands. Which surprised Hermione. She had never seen him do that before.

"Do... Do you... Well... Do you ever... Think about... us?" He managed to get out nervously, not meeting her eyes. His nervousness obvious, but she didn't want to embarrass him anymore than necessary.

"No I do not Draco. As soon as daddy threatened your fortune you left me. Why would I think about someone who gave me up for money?" She spat the words at him and felt her heart break a little more at saying them aloud. Draco raised his eyes, and Hermione swore she saw pain in them.

"Hermione... I never meant to leave you, I just wanted to go and talk to my father, tell him I didn't care what he took from me, I'd never leave you! But then he kept me there. He wouldn't let me leave..." His eyes were once again staring into hers, but this time imploring her to believe him.

"I'm sorry for what your father did Draco, but I am not going to change my outlook on you. I hope your son treats my daughter better than you treated me." With that she turned to walk away before he could see the tears fall. She wouldn't be weak in front of him.

"Hermione! Wait! I have to ask you one more question!" She stopped in her steps, but didn't turn around. He spoke while he could. "Do you think... That our kids... Are picking up where we left off?" He didn't see her shoulders slightly shaking, nor did he see the few tears fall onto the ground after they escaped her eyes, but he hears her soft whisper reach his ear.

"I hope so Draco..."


End file.
